Ash Orre Journey
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash loses in the Sinnoh league to Tobias and with no new regions where will he go perhaps Orre to stop the Cypher organisation. He also will find love with an old companion of his. Mix of Xd and Collesium games and pokemon except Tauros Heracross Johto Starters Noctowl Swellow Snorlax Airdos Ledian legendaries and Pokespot pokemon any replacement captures comment and review
1. Chapter 1

**Ash Orre journey**

 **Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum was on the way home from the Sinnoh league and his loss to Tobias. His partner Pikachu on his shoulder. 'Pikachu I wish I could see Pidgeot Primeape Lapras Haunter Squirtle Butterfree Charizard and Larvaitar again I want them back on my team.' Just then a huge flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew overhead and as they landed Ash's Pidgeot emerged in the Centre and nuzzled his Former trainer. Ash asked 'Do you want to come back with me?' Pidgeee it replied and Ash was extatic unfortuently he had to get Pidgeot's Pokeball from Oaks Lab so he jumped on Pidgeot and flew to Pallet town and Proffessor Oak's Lab letting his new pokemon meet Pidgeot and his older pokemon Ash grabs Pidgeot's pokeball for a quick catch and lets Pidgeot out with the group. Ash then gets a call from Anthony saying Primeape wants to come back as well so Anthony transfers him over. Then Came Haunter same Story with Sabrina and Charizard from the valley carrying Larvaitar on its back. With a note from Liza. ''Dear Ash Charizard is too strong I have done all I can do so he is returning to you take good care and I hope you tell me some good results.'' How great all but Butterfree Squirtle and Lapras are back. Wanting another adventure and soon Ash asked the proffessor 'Is there any new leagues coming up?' ''No my boy there is not.'' Ash was devistated no new regions to go to. 'There has to be a region I can go to proffessor please.' ''The Orre region is the only new region but there is an organisation called Cypher and they mutate pokemon to shadows and they become fighting Machines. To restore you must battle and open their hearts and purifiy the pokemon.' Ash was going there no matter he had to save those poor pokemon and he could catch a lot of new pokemon out there. Ash was Pikachu Larvatar Quilava and Bayleef to leave a space for 1 new pokemon and rotate regularly and allow his newer pokemon to be purified as he was training and thawrting Cypher. Ash headed to the water as it went to Cinibar and he could think and hope to catch a good team and maybe a Psychic Dark Rock & Steel type while out there. Ash had Lapras Butterfree Pokeballs in his bag as well and to his suprise the waters were full of a school of Lapras and Ash's was at their head but wanted to come back to his team and in the sky his Butterfree his first caught pokemon. They joined him again as well really increasing his team for Orre. He was ready and went home for dinner and told his mum his idea. She wasn't happy but knew how futile arguing with Ash as he was stubborn. ''Ash you be careful and you always make me proud.'' Ash went to the port bright and early and got the first ferry. Oak told him to go to the HQ lab and meet Proffessor Krane. After arriving he meets the proffessor and explains his goals. The proffessor is impressed and allowed an Eevee who has been around the lab last trainer abbandoned it as he couldn't evolve Eevee no stones were found. Ash really liked little Eevee it reminded him of May his Hoenn travel partner and crush. If Cypher took her he would find the people responsible and tear them limb from limb. But Eevee was a stubborn little pokemon Ash showed it all the eveloutions possible and let Eevee choose. The proffessor was baffled normally without pokemon choosing when to evolve but Eevee was allowed to choose which evolution as well. The proffessor gave Ash a snag machine. ''This allows you to see shadow pokemon and pokeballs will catch them they are snag balls and make sure to keep a good supply. We have a scooter too it is fater than walking and safer in the deserts.'' Ash went on his journey and came across a vast lifeless desert and soon wanted to go back but couldn't find the way as sand swallowed the tracks. Struggling to find a way to a town he moved forwards and soon discovered an old locamotive run down and converted to a shop and resturant Ash bought himself and his pokemon lunch. Then saw a scientist and asked 'Can I help you in anyway?' The scientist said ''Yes my name is Hordel and I have a Togepi I rescued it from a Cypher lab and they want it to make it a shadow I have sent my Elekid to my parents and am going there but Togepi is their target could you take it perhaps.'' Togepi was brought out and took an imidete liking to Ash and was jealous. Ash sent his Larvatar to Oak and explained Eevee and Togepi stories to the elderly proffessor. After hanging up Ash buys some pokeballs and goes outside. Two odd grunts are outside and see Togepi and Eevee. 'What do you want?' Ash asks ''The pokemon or we can go by force.'' the grunts reply. 'No way pokemon are living creatures who need respect and kindness to grow not to be made into a machine that is wrong.' ''Kid enough talk we have orders make pokemon shadows now Makuhita Whismur.'' The grunts call. Two shadow pokemon. My snag machine activates and I send Quilava and Bayleef. 'Bayleef razor-leaf Quilava flame-thrower.' The hits finish the grunts pokemon Ash throws two snag balls to catch them. The grunts are furious and move to Phenac city. Ash returns to the lab to take his new pokemon and make sure they train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash Orre journey**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash

I arrive at the lab and send Bayleef and Quilava to proffessor Oak. Taking Whismur and Makuhita. The lab was busy today and as I exit I see Krane being ubducted and the grunt uses a shadow Teddiursa to stop me attempting to rescue him. 'Makuhita let's go.' Makuhita looked a bit shaky after a few attacks and I found this to be because of hyper-mode an occurrence in shadow pokemon and Makuhita's heart opened a little more as it started in the battle according to my P*DA. I also catch Teddiursa and find the crooks would likely be at Gaeton Port and I go there unfortuently they aren't there but a trainer with all stones for Eevee is and I buy all the stones and allow Eevee to choose his evolution. While in the port I see two trainers with a shadow Poocheyena and Ledyba so I battle and snag the two pokemon. Eevee has some good expirence now and evolves to Umbreon the evolution Eevee wanted. I found the grunts went to the Cypher lab in the desert this was one of the two factories producing Shadow pokemon. I went to the pokemon centre to take Ledyba and Poocheyena for Umbreon and Togepi. I begin training them and Teddiursa as well and get their hearts open a bit. Then I go to the Lab. On the outside of the lab six grunts in a blue yellow red brown green and purple. Ash finds they are Cypher grunts with one shadow pokemon and the outfits match a pokemon type. red=fire yellow=electric blue=water brown=ground green=grass purple=poison. Ash heard the most disturbing thing after there appaling Motto. The bosses have a large arsenal from here and the key lair. 'I will fix that.' Ash announced as he burst on to the courtyard of the building the brothers threw a shadow Gulpin Baltoy Mareep Spheal Houndour and Seedot. Ash sent Pikachu Makuhita Whismur Poocheyena and Ledyba. His older shadow pokemon hearts opened in the battle and they entered reverse mode so he snapped them out of that. Ash moved on after in the lab. Snagging a Carvahna Numel Spinerak and Shroomish from grunts of Cypher. After beating a scientist Ash found the proffessor. He tells him 'I am here to return you to the HQ lab. Lets go.' 'Ash they have to Admins here and one part has to be accessed later from the under They also have pokemon caged here. They have one admin coming from the main elevator with a shadow pokemon.''

The caged pokemon were 7 Eevee A Cacnea Lotad and a Tentacool to mutate to shadow pokemon. Ash libirated and caught the pokemon

as Ash and Krane ran to the elevator a girl with long boots and weird pink hair came down. ''I am Cypher Admin Lovrina you will help us proffessor with our plans.'' 'Lovirna I am taking the proffessor to his home now lets battle.' ''Ok sweetie but give me the proffessor when I win. Luvdisc Beautyfly go.'' 'Pikachu Houndour go.' Pikachu was ready and Houndour was burning for battle. 'Thunder-bolt on Luvdisc and Ember on Beautyfly. That was her first pokemon down quickly then came a Roselia and Delcatty. Roselia fell to Houndour's ember attack. Then Delcatty used a move called Shadow-rush this was open to shadow pokemon and Ash's Pikachu was hurt badly by this move. 'Thunder-bolt attack!' Shocking Delcatty and paralyzing the cat pokemon Ash threw a snag ball catching him. Odd Delcatty were mostly female like May's Skitty. Ash and Krane escape and Ash is told to go to Agate village for the relic stone to purify Houndour Makuhita Gulpin Whismur Seedot and Mareep. Krane was working on a chamber to purify pokemon using type matchups so when set up if Ash chose a shadow normal type like Kanghskan he could use Bug Grass Water and Fire to keep a flow of energy going to the pokemon heart gage. Ash would try this soon. In Agate Village there was a trainer with a Shadow Cascoon and Silcoon Ash soon beat him and Snagged the two pokemon. Soon after he arrived at a house beloning to Eguin a master trainer and Ash explained his situation about Shadow pokemon and Eguin said 'Come with me I will escort your pokemon to the relic stone.' ''Thank you Eguin I hope too rescue all the pokemon made to shadows I will save them as well.'' 'Good I see you love your pokemon as well.' At the relic stone a Cypher Peon was there with a shadow Hitmontop. Trying to destroy the Relic stone. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' Ash roars at him Hitmontop and it's trainer turn _''_ You are the little boy who destroyed Admin Lovrina. Come to save some pokemon. _''_ ''Yeah I am your shadow Hitmontop will be pure again. I will smash your evil organisation and make sure all of you crooks are rotting in jail.'' 'Ash be careful Hitmontop looks a higher level than other shadow pokemon.' ''Pikachu go. Use thunder-bolt quick a hit and Hitmontop was dazed and stunned. Now quick-attack.'' That finished Hitmontop for a sucessful snag the grunt ran to the lab after and Ash purified Houndour Makuhita Whismur Gulpin Mareep and Seedot all of whom battled fiercely at the Cypher lab. Seedot Mareep and Makuhita gained a few levels upon purification and evolved to Flaffy Nuzleaf and Hariyama. Three powerful members of Ash's team.


End file.
